Presentimens
by Captain Eita Yuu
Summary: Fanfiction republish dari Facebook dengan perombakan penuh. kisah Jaejong sang ketua band Shinki yang mencoba menarik Jung Yunho untuk keluar tanpa menyadari caranya yang salah berakhir dengan adengan dewasa. YunJae. awas HUMU Lime. Yaoi. selamat membaca.


Yunjae/Yaoi/ presentiment

Yumiko_Eita

OOC, EYD diragukan, Typos, bahasa becek, penuh kehumuan.

RePublish dari fanfic saya di facebook jaman jadul dengan sedikit edit.

Ini fanfiction adaptasi dari manga boys love pertama yang pernah saya baca dengan tidak sengaja, dan pertama baca masih ngak ngeh kalau itu hubungan sesama jenis, nama manganya sama dengan judul fanfic ini.

Semua chara bukan punya saya, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri.

Baca baca, enggak enggak, penulis masih dalam tahap belajar. So happy membaca.

11 Maret 2012 pukul 15:26

.

Disebuah bangunan bertingkat tinggi, dengan banyak kaca penyebab bumi semakin panas terdengar teriakan memekakkan para fans yang menyerukan nama idolanya. Acara konser idol bagaikan acara pemujaan dewa yunani di jamannya, lautan manusia memadati hingga bergencet di sisi pagar, berdiri di depan seolah belum merasa puas sebelum memanjat pagar pembatas dan berlari lalu memeluk sang idola. Acara tiga bintang baru dalam band fantastis ini benar-benar menarik minat penggemar yang didominasi wanita remaja.

Digawangi dengan sang leader, pemuda cantik yang mempesona, Kim Jaejoong. Drum di isi oleh seorang pemuda tampan dengan aura cassanovanya yang memancar, Park Yoochun. Dan seorang pemuda imut di guitar dengan suara melengking indah, Kim Junsu. Menjadi satu dalam band yang diberi nama SHINKI.

'Break out break out

Ashita he no doa

Aku kagi wa kitto

Kimi no te no naka'

Suara indah sang vokalis mengalun berbaur dengan sorakan penggemar yang semakin riuh.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Helaan nafas terdengar berbarengan dengan gumaman seorang namja imut yang mendudukan dirinya ditempat duduk diruang ganti dengan peluh yang membasahi dahi. Konser sudah selesai beberapa saat yang lalu, semua penggemar juga sudah berbondong bondong menuju tempat di lantai bawah yang digunakan untuk jumpa fans beberapa menit kedepan, mereka hanya diberi sedikit waktu untuk beristirahat sebelum pergi ke tempat digelarnya jumpa fans yang mereka yakin sudah dipadati penggemar.

"Heh, hyung kau mau kemana?" Yoochun, pemuda dengan jidat yang kelebihan porsi berteriak saat melihat hyung cantiknya ingin keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Mencari udara sebentar." sahut si namja cantik singkat, tubuhnya menghilang dibalik pintu, menyisakan dua orang anggota lain yang saling berpandangan sambil mengendikan bahu.

Kaki yang melangkah entah kemana ternyata membawanya kesebuah tangga melingkar ke atas, dengan rasa tertarik si namja cantik menapaki anak tangga satu persatu hingga sampai ke pintu tak layak yang bahkan disudut bawah seng-seng sudah terlihat mencuat dengan disisipi corak karat, tak sangka gedung indah yang megah ini menyimpan sisi kumuh, perlahan tangan kanan menggapai gagang bundar yang sisi berkilaunya juga ditutupi kerak karat.

Udara segar membelai dikesan pertama pintu terbuka, udara langit biru tercium. "Ah, segarnya." Mata bulat menyipit karna senyuman lengkung yang indah.

'Nandomo nandomo kanaeyou

Kimi ga nozomu koto subete

Kono yo de hitotsu no tashikana

Kagayakiwo

Believe in love'

Deg.

Namja cantik itu menghentikan langkah kakinya ke arah pagar depan saat mendengar sebuah alunan lagu dari samping yang membuat dadanya berdegup kencang. Perlahan dia memijak menuju tempat suara yang tertutupi tembok penyangga penyimpanan air.

Mata bulatnya menangkap sosok namja tinggi dengan jas coklat yang disampirkan dikedua bahu sedang berdiri memunggungi. Cukup lama mengamati hingga pria yang diamati sadar dan berbalik, menghadapi sesosok pria rupawan.

Glek.

Si pria cantik menahan nafas saat pemuda yang dia amati menyembunyikan punggungnya dibelakang, menampilkan guratan ukiran indah ciptaan Yang Kuasa, untuk sesaat mata bulat lupa caranya berkedip. Namja tinggi dengan kemeja ketat yang tiga kancing teratas sengaja tak terkait menampakan bentuk otot menggoda. Mata tajam dan bibir tipis sang namja itu seakan memanggil seolah mengajak bergulat lidah lalu dilanjut dengan adegan ranjang yang membara.

"Sepertinya ada pendengar ilegal." suara berat sang namja tampan mengisi keheningan, si pria tampan menyandarkan punggungnya didinding gedung, dengan mata tajam yang masih mengamati si pria rupawan.

Lamunan pervert si namja cantik menghilang seketika. "Ano- itu- ma-maaf aku tak bermaksud begitu. Suaramu indah."

Namja tampan itu berjalan mendekat. Semakin lama semakin mendekat kewajah sang namja cantik, dengan dada seolah dipenuhi tukang bangunan yang memalu dari dalam si namja cantik memejamkan matanya, perasaannya bercampur aduk. "Suaramu juga indah Kim Jaejoong."

Deg.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat namja tampan itu sudah berjalan melewatinya dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

perasaan malu akan tingkahnya menyeruak. Padahal namja itu cuma ingin membisikan sesuatu, tapi kenapa dia malah memejamkan matanya? Dasar Jaejoong pervert. Rutukan berakhir dengan rutukan kembali, bertumpuk-tumpuk layaknya sampah plastik yang semakin memenuhi bumi.

Sejenak rutukan menghilang, wajah bishou Jaejoong berubah menerawang, "Lagu tadi, sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya. Tapi dimana?" gumaman lirih menjadi pembuka kembali rutukan yang sempat terhenti.

. . .

Tempat tidur mewah dalam apartement berfasilitas lengkap, Jaejoong terlihat sedang mengutak ngatik iphone miliknya ditempat tidur. Berusaha mencari informasi tentang lagu yang dinyanyikan namja tampan tadi siang.

Tiba tiba mata bulatnya yang besar semakin membesar ketika menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"TOHO? Itu seperti-" aktivitasnya berhenti sebentar, dalam otaknya dia sedang mencari data tentang hal yang mungkin berkaitan. Jantung berdegum sedikit lebih cepat saat mendapat ingatan yang dimaksud, "I-ini? aku harus segera menemui Yoochun."

. . .

"Kenapa hyung ingin tau tentang band legendaris itu?" tanya seorang namja cassanova yang tersirat kepedihan dimatanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu Chunnie, jebal ne?"

Sang drummer mendesah kecil, tatapannya menyiratkan keengaanan. "Toho adalah band legendaris yang berjaya dimasanya sebelum band itu hancur." Kepedihan tergambar jelas dalam celah ekspresi sang namja cassanova. "Kehancurannya dimulai dari Jung Kristal sang guitaris dan satu satunya yeoja disana juga adik dari Jung Yunho sang vokalis yang bunuh diri karna dia mengetahui bahwa dirinya hamil" Yoochun berhenti sejenak. "Dan kau tau kakak kandungku juga kan hyung? Park Jungsoo, drummer band itu yang overdosis karna narkoba dan meninggalkan dua anggota lain, Shim Changmin dikeyboard dan Jung Yunho di vokal yang entah bersembunyi dimana untuk saat ini." penjelasan yoochun membuat kedua rekannya yang lain dapat merasakan kepedihan yang dirasakan sang drummer.

"Tapi kau drummer terhebat Chunnie."

"Ne, kata Joongie hyung benar, kau drummer terhebat dan kau juga memiliki guitaris yang imut ini." ucap Junsu percaya diri yang ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

Sang namja cantik kembali terdiam, dengungan kecil terdengar dari bibir manisnya. "Seperti apa anggota yang masih tersisa?"

Yoochun mengernyitkan dahinya, sedikit heran dengan hyung nya yang terlihat sangat tertarik dengan band kakak nya dulu. "Shim Changmin, namja tinggi dengan senyum iblis dan wajahnya yang seperti anak anak."

Jaejoong merasa bukan namja itu karna saat itu namja tampan yang dia temui tampak dewasa.

"Satunya?" kali ini Junsu juga ikut mengernyitkan dahinya. Hyungnya memang aneh saat ini, sebenarnya ada apa?

"Jung Yunho, namja tampan dengan mata musangnya yang tajam dan sikapnya yang dewasa."

Deg.

Ini dia, pikir Jaejoong.

"Apa kau tau dimana mereka bertemu atau menghabiskan waktu luang?"

Kernyitan sepasang kekasih itu semakin dalam. "Entahlah, dulu hyung ku selalu pergi ke subuah bar malam bernama Cassie di sudut kota."

. . .

Jaejoong memasuki sebuah bar yang cukup besar. Didalamnya terdengar sangat ricuh, alunan musik yang mengguncang gendang telinga terdengar disetiap sudut. Bau menyengat alkohol bercampur asap rokok yang mengepul disetiap ruangan, masih ditambah dengan bau parfum yang bercampur-campur, membuat kepala Jaejoong langsung diserang pening.

Namja cantik itu mendudukan diri disebuah sofa merah yang berada disudut ruangan yang sudah dia pesan kemarin. Duduk nya terlihat tak nyaman karna tentu saja saat ini dia menjadi pusat perhatian, walau pria, tubuhnya sangat molek, cocok untuk menjadi gerayangan malam hari yang menyenangkan.

Deg.

Matanya terpaku saat menangkap sebuah sosok yang tak asing baginya. Dia mendapatkan sosok yang dicari, Jung Yunho. Namja itu sedang dikerubungi yeoja yeoja jalang dengan pakaian tak senonoh mereka, belahan dada terlihat hingga bawah, kain kurang bahan hanya menutupi seperempat dada plastik yang mungkin jika diremas sebentar akan meletus. Menjual tubuh untuk digerayangi, dapat uang dan dapat elusan namja tampan, siapa yang tak mau dekat-dekat Yunho, jadi mereka diam saja ketika tubuhnya disetubuhi tangan Yunho, terlihat si jalang sangat keenakan.

Deg.

Mata bulat tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan saat seseorang yang sedang diamatinya berbalik menatap. Semakin gelisah saat si pria berjalan menghampiri.

"Sepertinya ada yang memperhatikanku lagi." Ucap si namja tampan setelah menjatuhkan diri disamping Jaejoong.

"Kau salah paham." Dalam keadaan terdesak diatas rasa malu seseorang akan berusaha mengelak walau itu percuma.

"Benarkah?" nada bertanya yang sengaja dimainkan terdengar.

Shit.

Bisikan kecil tadi membuat tubuh Jaejoong panas dingin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Kim Jaejoong?" kali ini suaranya sangat serius.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, menatap si namja tampan, rasa gentar untuk sepersekian detik menyambanyi si pria rupawan. "A-aku hanya ingin kau berdiri dipanggung lagi Jung Yunho."

Deg.

Sorot mata musang berubah semakin tajam.

"Mmmff..apahh..assfmm..Jungnnn..." sangat tiba-tiba. Tak membiarkan si namja cantik mengantisipasi, Yunho langsung melumat bibir merah indah dihadapannya dengan kasar.

"Pssshhhh..."

Tangan nakal tanpa belaian pemanasan terlebih dahulu langsung meremas kejantanan yang masih berbalut jins biru dongker.

"Aku tak tau kau sangat tertarik dengan kehidupan orang lain sayang? Sebaiknya kau urusi masalahmu sendiri." Setelah berucap dengan sinis si pria tampan pergi begitu saja.

Meninggalkan si pria rupawan yang merutuki betapa dirinya tak memakai basa-basi dahulu tadi, setidaknya jika dia berbasa-basi dia tak akan ditinggalkan seperti ini, minimal malam ini dia tak akan menghabiskan waktu dikamar mandi bermain sabun sambil mengurut sesuatu dibawah yang dengan kurang ajar bangun setelah diremas hingga bangun. Dalam hatinya dendam karna ditinggal setelah diberi harapan peremasan membuat batin si namja rupawan menyusun rencana kotor.

. . .

Semua stasiun tv dihebohkan dengan penampilan Shinki yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari band legendaris Toho. Yang paling menjadi bahan pembicaraan penggosip adalah pernyataan sang leader, bahwa member Toho yang tersisa seharusnya tetap melanjutkan karirnya agar Toho tak jatuh bukannya sembunyi seperti seorang pengecut. Namja cantik itu tak sadar seseorang terluka akan hal itu.

Disuatu malam setelah konser itu, Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan menuju lift untuk naik kekamar apartemennya, meringsut ditanah karna pukulan yang keras dari belakang hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

Meninggalkan namja tampan yang tersenyum mengejek.

. . .

"Engggssss...ss.." alunan yang sama kembali terdengar didetik ini, jeritan keenakan yang lebih didominasi oleh kesakitan kembali memenuhi rongga ruangan.

Splash. Splash.

"mmmssss...henti..ahhhh..."

Kecipak berbaur dengan erangan.

"Kau manis sayang." Dan suara berat yang menusuk.

Splash.

Semakin keras.

Splash.

Semakin kasar.

Splash.

Semakin menyakitkan.

"Hent..assshhh..tiksnn.."

Lubang kecil mengeluarkan darah, semakin lebar karna dipaksa untuk menerima pedang panjang yang ukurannya cukup untuk merobekan. Terhitung sudah dua hari kegiatan ini berlangsung, menyiksa dengan kenikmatan yang kejam, menyekap dikamar apartemen tanpa makan dan minum. Hanya ada gesek dan sodok. Lagu yang sama terus diputar. lagu berjudul forever love milik Toho menjadi saksi diruang gelap penuh bau anyir.

"Asss...akuuhhh..ta..ahhh..dapat keluar lagi kumohonnnn..." tetesan terus mengalir dari tempat yang sama. Yang bening dari ujung mata, dan-

Splash. Splash. Splash.

"Arrggghhh..." -yang putih kental dari pucuk kejantanan yang memerah.

"Kau bohong sayang, kau masih bisa ejakulas.i"

"Psss...ah...ah..ahh.."

Si pria rupawan meringis saat tangan pria dihadapannya mencengkram kasar dagu dan mendongakannya.

"Kau sudah ku peringatkan sebelumnya sayang, jangan macam macam padaku, tau apa kau soal kehidupanku?" ucap si namja tampan yang langsung turun dari ranjang untuk mengambil pakaiannya, memakainya dan melenggang keluar.

Meninggalkan si pria rupawan yang bergetar dengan tubuh penuh luka.

. . .

"Kau yang salah Jae hyung."

"Chunnie, Joongie hyung yang diperkosa dan kau bilang dia yang salah?" namja imut Kim Junsu itu meledak ledak karna kekasihnya membela namja brengsek itu ketimbang kakaknya.

"Aku sangat kaget waktu kau bilang mereka pengecut karna menghilang dari atas panggung hyung" Yoochun menatap sekilas pria rupawan dihadapannya, pria cassanova itu dapat melihat banyak plester luka yang menempel pada wajah, dan leher seseorang yang sudah dia anggap kakaknya sendiri. "Jujur saja, aku sempat membencimu waktu itu."

DEG

"Chunnie?"

"Apa kau memikirkan perasaannya? Perasaan saat dia dipaksa menghapus seseorang yang berharga untuknya?"

DEG

"Yoochun-ya, i-itu.."

"Kau memandang keadaan itu secara lurus." Sang drummer memasang wajah penuh luka. "Kau tak memikirkan masalah dalamnya hyung, perasaan terlibat dalam hal ini, kau tak dapat menilainya begitu."

Mata bulat berkabut, kaca air mata tercetak jelas dari bola sang pria rupawan. "Maaf."

"Bukan padaku hyung." Jaejoong menatap sang drummer yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

. . .

Jaejoong meringkuk disudut ruang apartemen tempatnya diperkosa beberapa hari yang lalu. Dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti, namja cantik itu berusaha menghilangkan debaran dalam hatinya. Ini sesuatu yang nekat untuk dilakukan.

Suara pintu terbuka menambah pompa di dada.

Kegelapan hilang begitu seseorang menyalakan bola bersinar yang menggantung dilangit-langit.

Deg.

Namja tampan itu menghentikan langkah kakinya diambang pintu saat melihat seorang yang dia kenal meringkuk disudut ruangan apartemennya.

Namja cantik itu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju si pria tampan. Tangan nya terjulur dan mendekap erat pinggang namja tampan yang ada didepannya.

"hik-mian." Dada Yunho menjadi basah karna namja rupawan yang dengan seenaknya menangis. Yunho melepas pelukan si namja cantik dan dengan cepat menyambar bibir manisnya.

. . .

"Lee..bihhh..dasss...llaamm.."

Splash.

"Limiitsss..ak..uhh..ah..ah..enggsss..."

"Angggsss.."

Si namja tampan memasang tampang terpuaskan, tubuh indah lengkap dengan lubang sempit memang tiada duanya. Walau sudah berulang kali diperkosa, rasanya sama jasa, si namja tampan baru kali ini merasakan apa yang dinamakan menemukan sarang yang memang diciptakan untuk pedangnya. Dan mungkin-

Berakhir menjatuhkan diri disebelah si namja cantik yang terengah lalu memeluk tubuh lembut itu. –sarang untuk hatinya.

"Yunho? Saranghae."

Si pria tampan hanya terdiam. Tapi batinnya membalas pernyataan yang baru saja diucapkan si pria rupawan.

. . .

"Chunnie, jebal ne?"

Decakan terdengar. "Hyung kau selalu membuatku tak bisa menolak permintaanmu."

Binar bahagia tergambar di wajah si pria rupawan. "Gomawo Chun-ya." Matanya menerawang kedepan, menanti pertemuan yang akan terlaksana beberapa saat lagi. Hatinya sedikit kecewa saat teringat dihari itu dia terbangun tanpa ada orang disisinya, tanpa ada si pria tampan yang sejak saat itu pula tak pernah dijumpai Jaejoong.

. . .

Pria tampan dengan mantel hitam yang terlihat pas di tubuhnya berjalan memasuki sebuah ruang ganti yang berada digedung atas intruksi surat yang saat ini ada digenggamannya. Gedung yang sama yang beberapa saat nanti akan diadakan konser akbar Shinki. Band dari pria rupawan yang sangat dirindukannya.

Entah sejak kapan dia mulai jujur pada dirinya sendiri bahwa seorang Jung Yunho telah jatuh dalam dekapan laki-laki rupawan itu. Awalnya ketika dirinya sadar akan perasaan yang menyambangi hatinya, dia mulai berusaha menjauh, agar tak semakin terperosok dan akan membuat namja rupawan itu terluka karna dirinya sadar dia bukanlah pria yang baik untuk suatu hubungan yang penuh komitmen. Tapi semakin menjauh, perasaan tergerogoti semakin tercetak jelas. Ulat cinta sepertinya berkembang biak dihati pria ini dengan cepat.

"Hyung"

Deg.

Lamunan terbuyarkan begitu menangkap suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Badan tegap berbalik.

"Changmin?"

"Yo Yunho?"

Deg.

Badan kokoh itu kembali berputar saat telinganya mendengar satu suara lagi yang sangat menggetarkannya. Senyum manis mengambil eksistensi pandangan mata musang, seketika itu juga bibir yang entah sejak kapan tak pernah melengkung ke atas itu menunjukan lengkungannya lagi.

. . .

Riuh suara para fans mendominasi. Tatapan penggemar berbinar dengan rasa terkejut yang belum hilang atas revolusi yang dilakukan idolanya. Sekarang terdapat dua vokalis dan pemain keyboard dari band legendaris yang menggempur panggung.

Dengan nama baru TOHOSHINKI. Lima dewa yang menjadi satu melewati semua rintangan bersama selamanya.

.

.

.

FOREVER LOVE

TAMAT


End file.
